Terrahawks
First screened on ITV in October 1983 Terrahawks ran to 39 episodes. It was shown in the UK in 3 x 13 episode segments in 1983, 1984 and 1986. Produced by Gerry Anderson and Christopher Burr the Terrahawks were commanded by Dr. Tiger Ninestein who was one of nine clones of Professor Gerhard Stein. Also in the team were Captain Mary Falconer, Captain Kate Kestrel, Lieutenant Hiro and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Also seen was Sergeant Major Zero who led a crack team of spherical robots known as Zeroids. Assisting Hiro in space was Space Sergeant 101. Other Zeroids in evidence were 18 (Dix-Huit), a stuttering 21 and 55 (Kate Kestrel's assistant who always spoke in rhyme.) The Terrahawks were defending Earth from an evil witch-like android named Zelda who occupied Mars. Her family included Cy-Star (Zelda's sister) Yung-Star (Zelda's incompetent son) and It-Star (Cy-Star's offspring.) There were also other bad guys present - the evil hissing Cubes, Sram(with a thunder roar), MOID (Master Of Infinite Disguise) and Yuri the Space Bear. Kate Kestrel was an accomplished pop singer and she was often seen recording songs at Anderburr Records in the company of her A&R man Stew Dapples and Anderburr Records producer - the unseen Chic King. Hudson (a 1985 Rolls Royce) was often seen driving Kate to and from Anderburr Records. Badwater County's sheriff Cy Bull also featured in a few episodes along with Deputy Kilroy. Cliches It seems Gery Anderson plundered aspects from almost everyone of his previous Supermarionation shows for Terrahawks. Thunderbirds: All the characters crafts appear from hidden locations, like for the Thunderbird aircraft. Captain Scarlet: The aliens attacking from Mars is probably based on the Mysterons, but an Indestructible hero appears in the form of Dr. Tiger Ninestein, even if he is killed another clone can take his place. Joe 90: Should one of the Ninestein clones die, their 'brain patterns' will be simply tranferred over to the next one. Space 1999: The Mary Falconer puppet looks alot like Babara Bain. Episodes (Production Order) Season One: # Expect The Unexpected Part 1 # Expect The Unexpected Part 2 # Gold # Thunder-Roar # Close Call # From Here To Infinity # Space Samurai # The Sporilla # Happy Madeday # Gunfight At Oaky's Corral # The Ugliest Monster Of All # The Gun # Thunder Path Season Two: # Mind Monster # To Catch A Tiger # The Midas Touch # Operation SAS # Ten Top Pop # Unseen Menace # A Christmas Miracle # Midnight Blue # Play It Again, Sram # My Kingdom For A Zeaf # Zero's Finest Hour # The Ultimate Menace # Ma's Monsters Season Three: # Two For The Price Of One # Child's Play # Jolly Roger One # Runaway # First Strike # Terratomb # Doppelganger # Cry UFO # Space Cyclops # Timewarp # Space Giant # Cold Finger # Operation Zero (Broadcast Order) Season One: # Expect The Unexpected Part 1 # Expect The Unexpected Part 2 # Thunder-Roar # Happy Madeday # The Ugliest Monster Of All # Close Call # The Gun # Gunfight At Oaky's Corral # Thunder Path # From Here To Infinity # Mind Monster # A Christmas Miracle # To Catch A Tiger Season Two: # Operation S.A.S # Ten Top Pop # Play It Again, Sram # The Ultimate Menace # Midnight Blue # My Kingdom For A Zeaf # Zero's Finest Hour # Cold Finger # Unseen Menace # Space Giant # Cry UFO # The Midas Touch # Ma's Monsters Season Three: # Two For The Price Of One # First Strike # Terratomb # Space Cyclops # Doppelganger # Child's Play # Jolly Roger One # Space Samurai # Runaway # Timewarp # Operation Zero # The Sporilla # Gold Category: Gerry Anderson Shows